Demain, je n'aurai plus peur
by gynny
Summary: La France est en deuil. Le monde partage sa souffrance. Quels sentiments peuvent assaillir les gens, lorsqu'ils prennent conscience que tout vas mal? Angoisse. Espoirs. Culpabilité. Unstiteuf post-attentat 13/11/15. Aucune description choquante, juste des sentiments, du brouhaha. Si vous jugez l'idée d'écrire sur un attentat comme étant déplacé, ne lisez pas. CORRECTION DE SAMISAKA


J'ai l'impression que je devrais faire un discours mais pas envie. C'est une fanfic que je voulais écrire, c'est tout...

Plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de vos retours. Alors, laissez tous une petite review, s'il vous plait.

Je suis aussi sur twitter (TheGynny)

Bonne lecture. J'espère ne froisser personne.

Et si vous êtes en deuil, toute mes condoléances et mon soutiens à vous et votre famille.

* * *

Demain, je n'aurai plus peur.

« GG les mecs ! » s'exclama Newtiteuf, hilare. Il venait de se faire tuer sur skydef, jour 5. Il passait une super soirée.

— Vendredi 13 nous a pas porté chance, hein ? » sourit Siphano, qui venait de le rejoindre sur le canal principal.

— Ah, clairement pas ! » rit-il aussi de bon coeur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que d'autres avaient eu encore moins de chance qu'eux ce soir-là.

Puis il apprit. Il sut, grâce à Siana qui arriva sur le canal principal, complètement paniquée.

Des fusillades.

Des morts.

« Aucun Parisien ne doit sortir, vous m'entendez ? répétait-elle. Unster est déjà mort ? Il répond pas sur skype... Est-ce qu'il sait ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il est mort il y a dix minutes il me semble... Bri l'a tué. » informa Siphano un peu choqué.

 _Superbrioche was slain by TheMissAddict_

« Raaaaah ! » s'exclama le colocataire de Rosgrim en arrivant brusquement sur le canal principal après sa défaite.

« _Bri !_ L'agressa immédiatement NT. Unster t'a dit un truc avant de quitter ?! »

Tous les participants s'étaient coupés du monde pour la durée du tournage. Le retour à la réalité était dur. C'était la panique sur la conversation Sky Defender, alors que la panique et la terreur régnait depuis des heures dehors. C'était l'impuissance et la peur.

« Bah il a dit "GG" puis il a dit qu'il allait bouffer un grec... Pourquoi ? »

L'angoisse qui s'insinue dans nos veines alors qu'on s'imagine le pire. La peur qui contrôle le rythme de notre cœur alors que le téléphone sonne dans le vide. Tout cet espoir auquel on a peur de s'accrocher, terrifié à l'idée d'être déçu et détruit. Et puis, la ligne qui se coupe alors que l'État déclare l'état d'urgence, la privatisation des lignes téléphonique pour les secours.

Comment garder espoir quand on nous enlève les moyens de communication, les moyens de se rassurer... ?

Comment parvenir à rassurer des amis angoissés, terrorisés et en pleurs lors d'un appel skype alors que lui même ne parvenait pas à se rassurer.

Et puis, une phrase. De simples mots. Et les cœurs se calment, les tremblements cessent, la peur s'évapore pendant un court instant.

Unsterbliicher rejoint l'appel.

« Les mecs, je ne trouve pas mes clés ! » râle-t-il.

Et les larmes contenues coulent alors que le soulagement vous inonde. Et vous vous sentez immonde, égoïste. Car pendant un instant de guerre et de morts, vous êtes heureux. Alors que d'autres commencent à porter le deuil, vous vous réjouissez de la vie.

Et ça fait mal, d'être heureux, même durant un court instant, alors que des personnes meurent, souffrent et pleurent dans votre rue.

Unster est mis au courant. Il ne parle plus, puis quitte l'appel. Il a sûrement des nouvelles de proches à prendre.

C'est égoïste, mais humain, de s'inquiéter d'abord pour les êtres aimés avant le reste du monde. Notre culpabilité à l'égard de cet égoïsme fait de nous des humains. Et nous rappelle qu'eux, qui ne connaissent pas la culpabilité du sang qu'ils ont versé, ne le sont pas.

La vague de panique passe doucement, laissant place aux deuils et à l'horreur. Nous ne sommes plus paniqués. Nous n'avons plus peur. Nous sommes juste horrifiés, tristes... Et nous avons besoin de réconfort. Même ceux qui n'ont perdu personne ont ce besoin de réconfort. Ce besoin de profiter de leurs proches au maximum, alors que la possibilité de les perdre un jour se rappelle à eux.

C'est pourquoi, à quatre heures du matin, NT appela Unster, priant pour une réponse. Priant pour ce soutient.

« Allo ? »

C'était difficile de vivre après un attentat. Cette culpabilité d'aller bien quand d'autres ont tout perdu est insurmontable. Cette sensation de vide intense.

« Je... Je te dérange ? »

NT n'avait rien perdu ce soir. Mais son cœur était lourd. De culpabilité d'être en vie lorsque d'autres étaient morts. Mais aussi d'indignation. Il ne pourrait pas dormir ce soir...

« Pas du tout, NT. »

Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de vivre normalement demain.

« On peut rester sur skype toute la nuit ? »

Il n'avait rien perdu... Mais il avait besoin de soutient. Il avait besoin qu'on lui donne la force. Il avait besoin de profiter de ceux qu'il aime.

« J'osais pas te le demander » rit Unster, un lourd sanglot réprimé dans la voix.

Il avait besoin de profiter de cet être qu'il aimait et qu'il avait cru perdre, quelques heures plus tôt.

Demain il sera fort. Demain il ne pleurera plus. Demain il ne se sentira plus coupable. Car aujourd'hui, Unsterbliicher était avec lui.


End file.
